This new carnation plant originated as a seedling produced by my crossing of selected unnamed varieties at Aalsmeer, Holland, with the object of developing plants having new color, better production and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This plant was selected for propagation because of its bright light green-yellow coloration and the medium size of its flowers in which the flower petals are held together tightly to form a generally flat button-like appearance and propagation of this plant at Aalsmeer through successive generations has demonstrated that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.